Senyumku, Untukmu
by Naruto Fanfic Lovers
Summary: Masa SMP Hinata bersama Naruto! Setelah sekian lama ... apakah mungkin mereka bertemu lagi? One Shot! NaruHina!


Senyumku, Untukmu.

By : Ninis Haniifah

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: NaruHina.

Kala itu aku baru berusia 13 tahun, dan aku baru saja menjadi siswi kelas 2 di Konoha Junior High School. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika aku masuk ke kelas 2.2, dan menyadari bahwa hanya aku seorang wakil dari kelas 1.2? ya benar, rasanya ingin mati saja. Bagaimana bisa aku berbaur dengan anak-anak lain sementara aku saja tidak memiliki pegangan? bagaimana bisa aku menjadi dekat dengan anak lain dengan sifatku yang masih seperti ini? aku harap ada seseorang yang mau menawarkan diri menjadi temanku.

Dan di sanalah ia berada. Haruno Sakura dari kelas 1.1 adalah orang pertama yang menyapaku ketika aku memasuki ruang kelas 2.2 yang sudah mulai ramai. Ia bahkan mengajaku mengobrol seolah-olah kami adalah teman lama yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Merupakan suatu anugerah untuku ketika Sakura menawarkan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelahku, di suatu bangku kosong urutan dua dari belakang. Dan di bangku itulah aku menemukan sesuatu yang belum pernah aku temukan sebelumnya.

Kau tahu uzumaki Naruto, apa yang aku pikirkan pertama kali ketika aku melihatmu datang bersama uchiha Sasuke, temanmu, dan duduk di bangku di belakangku? Aku pikir kau anak yang aneh. Anak aneh yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa di sepanjang waktu. Aku pikir kau anak aneh ketika mengetahui kau sama-sekali tidak mengerti pelajaran yang diajarkan di kelas. Aku pikir kau anak aneh yang selalu mencari perhatian seluruh murid di kelas. Aku tahu aku benar, karena Sakura jelas-jelas mengatakanya di depanmu. Tapi, coba tebak, apa yang kau katakan kepada Sakura setelahnya? Kau berterima kasih padanya dan menjawabnya dengan senyuman! Dan sejak saat itu juga aku mengerti kenapa aku menganggapmu aneh luar biasa, dan itu merupakan hal yang betul-betul benar.

Ku pikir kau anak aneh luar biasa ketika dengan mudahnya kau berbaur dengan anak-anak lain di kelas dan menjadikan mereka temanmu—hal yang paling tidak bisa kulakukan. Dan yang paling aku ragukan kebenaranya adalah, mereka menerimamu! Mereka menerimamu sebagai teman mereka. Mereka menyapamu setiap kali kau lewat dan kau pun melakukan hal yang serupa. Kau mengajak mereka mengobrol dan mereka pun juga. Kau bermain dengan mereka, bercanda dengan mereka, dan melakukan hal yang kau anggap mengasyikan dengan mereka. Dan mereka tidak menolak tawaranmu! Justru mereka melakukanya dengan senang hati dan tanpa beban.

Kau kembali menunjukan keanehan-mu 2 minggu setelah aku mengenalmu. Meskipun kau memiliki banyak teman baru, kau tidak meninggalkan teman lamamu. Kau pasti kenal dia, ya, tentu saja kau tahu. Uchiha Sasuke sahabat Uzumaki Naruto. Kau sama sekali tidak meninggalkan tuan Uchiha itu begitu saja! Kau tetap pulang dan berangkat sekolah denganya seperti biasa. Menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua; seperti berdebat, bertengkar—aku anggap itu sebagai tanda persahabatan—, juga tertawa dan tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu, Naruto? Bagaimana kau bisa membagi perhatianmu menjadi dua begitu? Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana caranya untuk tetap setia kepada yang lama dan tetap terbuka kepada yang baru? Beritahu aku. Jelaskan padaku. Aku mengharapkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku dari mu.

Satu bulan sudah aku lewati bersamamu dan teman lainya di kelas 2.2 ini. Namun bagaimana pun juga, aku masih belum menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Aku mencari dan terus mencari. Aku berusaha untuk memperhatikanmu setiap saat. Pergi ke tempat kau pergi. Melakukan apa yang kau suka. Bahkan kerap kali aku melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan. Sungguh ajaib bukan? Aku terus mencari dan aku selalu berharap aku bisa mendapatkan jawaban itu. Sering kali aku bertanya dalam hati, akankah suatu saat kau melihatku? Akankah suatu saat kau melihatku dan menjawab pertanyaanku?

Dan aku kembali mendapatkan satu fakta menarik tentangmu, Naruto-kun. Pernah suatu hari, aku memergokimu melakukan hal itu, dan aku menetapkan hal itu sebagai bagian dari proyek keanehan-mu. Kau mau tahu apa itu? Aye, ini tentang hubungamu dengan para guru. Kau kembali melakukan hal yang serupa kepada guru dengan hal yang kaulakukan kepada teman-teman di kelas 2.2. Kau bahkan sanggup membuat para guru tertawa dan terkikik geli melihat tingkah lakumu dan kata-katamu. Kau kembali berhasil membuat guru-guru itu berbagi kesenangan dan berbagi cerita denganmu. Bagaimana bisa? Dan saat itu juga aku merasa menjadi orang ter-payah sedunia. Lagi-lagi aku mengakhiri penyelidikanku dengan tanda tanya besar di depan mata.

"Membuat orang lain tersenyum dan tertawa untuku. Membuat orang lain mengakui keberadaanku di dunia. Membuat mereka membutuhkanku dan menganggapku sebagi bagian dalam hidup mereka!"

Itulah jawabanmu ketika aku sudah tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam kepalaku, dengan akhir terjadinya peristiwa ketika aku bertanya padamu.

Sungguh jawaban yang tidak membuatku puas. Dan karena alasan itu pula, aku kembali bertanya padamu di keesokan harinya.

"Kamu harus belajar untuk menjadi orang yang jujur, Hinata. Jujur kepada dirimu sendiri, dan jujur kepada orang lain. Katakan semuanya dari hatimu, dan untuk hatimu."

Kata-katamu seraya mengguruiku. Namun kali ini, kau membubuhi senyuman manis di akhir kalimatmu. Dan entah mengapa, tenggorokanku terasa tercekat ketika aku menyadari bahwa senyum itu untuku. Senyuman itu untuku. Hanya untuku seorang. Jantungku secara otomatis merespon apa yang aku pikirkan dengan berdetak lebih kencang, lebih dan semakin kencang daripada biasanya. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan darah dan keringat mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhku secara bersamaan.

Apa-apaan ini? apa yang aku rasakan? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Ini hanya sebuah senyuman! Senyum kecil yang—aku tahu—dia berikan kepada semua orang yang dikenal dan dilihatnya. Mungkinkah senyuman ini yang membuatnya meracuni semua orang yang disapanya? Senyum inikah yang ia gunakan untuk menarik orang lain agar dekat kepadanya? Apakah sebesar ini kekuatan senyum-nya itu? benarkah? Sungguh? Apakah aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku cari? Dan aku membuat kesimpulan dengan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ya, aku sudah mendapatkanya.

Semakin aku menganggapmu aneh, justru aku semakin mengagumimu. Aku mengagumi bakat otodidakmu untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Aku mengagumi kemampuanmu untuk mendapatkan teman. Aku mengagumi kehebatanmu untuk membuat orang lain tertawa dan tersenyum. Aku mengagumimu dari berbagai hal dan dari berbagai sudut pandangan berbeda. Aku ingin jadi sepertimu. Aku ingin mendapatkan banyak perhatian. Aku ingin mempunyai banyak teman sepertimu. Aku ingin tersenyum dan tertawa lepas untuk semua orang. Aku juga ingin dihargai sebagai seorang manusia, seperti dirimu.

Dan di sinilah aku. Aku mencoba untuk berubah menjadi diriku yang baru. Aku berusaha untuk menuruti pesanmu yang pertama. Menjadi orang yang jujur. Dan saat itu pula aku mengakui semuanya, aku mengungkapkan semuanya, semua yang aku rasakan terhadapmu dan semua yang aku pikirkan tentangmu. Aku mengungkapkan segala hal yang aku rasakan di kelas ini dan di manapun, terutama tentangmu dihadapan Sakura, gadis bermata emerald itu.

Memang, rasanya berat di dada dan ada sedikit rasa enggan di hati ketika aku memutuskan untuk membicarakanya dengan Sakura. Namun semua perasaan mengganggu itu sirna ketika aku memulai kisah panjangku ini. Aku mulai merasakan satu perasaan baru, sesuatu yang mirip dengan kelegaan yang luar biasa menenangkan. Dan dengan bantuan perasaan itu, aku melanjutkan kisahku.

Dan Sakura menerimanya. Sakura mendengarkan pengakuanku dengan seksama dan dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sakura tersenyum untuku dan sesekali dia terkikik geli ketika mendengar bagian tentang 'betapa bodohnya aku pensaran dengan kebribadianmu yang aneh itu,'. Dan aku mensyukuri, bahwa aku tidak salah memilih Sakura sebagai teman.

"Karenanya, aku ingin berubah. Aku ingin membuang di.. diriku yang lama ja.. jauh-jauh! Aku..aku ingin jadi seperti.. Naruto-kun. Aku i..ingin punya ba… banyak teman sepertinya! Dan..dan aku juga ingin ja… ja.. jadi lebih berani. Aku ingin be.. berubah, Sakura."

Dan aku tersenyum. Aku memberikan senyumku untuk Sakura, yang telah berbaik hati meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk mendengar pengakuanku yang tidak berguna. Ia yang telah berbaik hati meluangkan waktunya untuk mendengar kisahku sebagai jalan, jalan untuk mencapai kejujuranku.

"Kamu telah memilih jalan yang benar dengan cara yang benar, Hinata. Aku salut kepadamu. Teruslah berusaha, jangan pernah berhenti berharap. Berjuanglah terus hingga kau mengerti dan mendapati perasaan itu dalam genggamanmu. Dan aku akan selalu ada di sini untuk mendengar semua keluh kesahmu".

Pesan Sakura selalu membayangi hari-hariku yang baru. Hari yang penuh senyum dan tawa. Setiap pagi, aku mencoba untuk menyapa semua orang yang kukenal yang lewat di hadapanku. Aku akan mengucapakan "Selamat pagi!" dengan senyum mengembang di pipi. Aku juga akan membubuhi kalimat rutinku itu dengan menanyakan kabar mereka, walaupun hanya untuk orang-orang tertentu saja. Aku juga sudah mulai membiasakan diri untuk tertawa di dalam kelas, tidak terlalu serius dalam belajar. Aku akan tertawa jika ada seseorang yang memberikan lelucon. Maupun itu lelucon yang lucu, ataupun yang hambar sama sekali. Terutama jika kamu yang mengatakan lelucon itu.

Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kamu senang sekali membuat orang lain tertawa dan tersenyum. Senyuman membuat kita merasa lebih bahagia. Tertawa sanggup melepaskan semua kepenatan di hati, hingga membuatmu merasa lebih rileks dan tenang. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kamu tidak pernah stress, juga kenapa kamu tidak pernah marah. Tersenyum dan tertawa benar-benar membuat hidup kita menjadi lebih berwarna.

Bukan hanya tersenyum dan tertawa, tapi bersama teman, hidup kita jadi terasa lebih berarti. Dan karenanya, Sakura berdiri di sini, di sampingku. Gadis berambut pink ini membantuku untuk berubah, membantuku untuk menjadi lebih baik. Bukan hanya mengajariku untuk bergaul, tapi Sakura juga mendekatkanku kepada mu, Naruto, dan juga Sasuke—yang entah kapan sudah akrab dengan Sakura.

Aku sangat senang dan bahagia dengan hari baruku ini. Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya. Aku mendapatkan banyak teman baru. Aku juga mendapatkan banyak perhatian dari para guru maupun dari teman-temanku. Dan yang paling membuatku senang adalah, kamu memperhatikanku.

Kau memperhatikanku sebesar kau memperhatikan Sakura—gadis yang kau dambakan. Kau menjawab setiap pertanyaanku. Menyahut padaku meskipun aku hanya menggumamkan namamu. Bahkan sering kali kau yang memulai obrolan! Betapa senangnya hatiku ketika mendapati kau tersenyum dan sering tertawa bersamaku—untuku.

Namun segala hal itu seketika berubah ketika suatu hari aku mendengarkan teman-teman perempuanku menggosip sepulang sekolah. Detik itu juga aku berbalik untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Gimana kalau Rock Lee? Dia lumayan juga kan…?"

"Nggak! Nggak! Pokoknya neji-kun tetep yang terkeren selamanya.."

"Hahaha, terserah kamu deh. Oh, ya! Kalau Temari-nee suka siapa? Anak anggkatan kakak kan banyak yang eksis..!"

Kak Temari? Suka..? apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Kamu ada-ada saja, Ino! Aku nggak tertarik sama yang begituan. Aku mau fokus dulu belajar buat UN,"

"Oh, iya-ya. Sekarang kakak udah kelas 3 kan? Eh, tapi apa nggak terlalu seirus belajarnya? Jangan terlalu terobsesi dengan pelajaran, kak! Nanti kaya` Sakura, jadinya. Oh, ya! Kalau Sakura gimana?"

Eh? Ada Ino dan kak temari rupanya. Tapi ada Sakura juga…?

"Eh? Aku kenapa?"

"Cowok, Cowok! Cowok yang di sukai Sakura! Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?"

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu, Ino!"

"Pasti ada..! Waktu SD dulu, kau pernah cerita padaku bahwa kau mengagumi seseorang, kan? Ayo mengaku!"

"Aku masih … Aku masih butuh waktu untuk mengakuinya,"

"Ayooolah, please! Oh! Atau… apa aku tebak saja? Hmn, dia pasti Gaara! Gaara kan cool. Atau Kak Sasori kelas 3 itu? dia punya wajah babyface, sih. Neji? Neji gimana? Aah, Kalau Sasuke sih—"

"Sudah, cukup! Berhentilah memojokan Sakura begitu, Ino! Lihat wajahnya yang merah itu. Kita ke sini bukan untuk mencari masalah, bukan? Cepat-cepat naik bis, katanya mau ke rumahku?"

"Kak Temari benar. Sakura masih butuh waktu untuk menyadari seseorang yang benar-benar disukainya. Lagipula itu bukan soal penting, kan? Sekarang cepat naik bis, cepat sampai rumah kak Temari, cepat makan, dan cepat istirahat!"

"Kau jadi mirip Chouji plus Shikamaru dengan semangat juang Rock Lee jika bicara seperti, Tenten. Huft.."

Dan ketika mereka semua sudah hilang dari pandanganku, aku tertegun. Sakura pernah mengagumi seseorang! Sakura pernah mengagumi seseorang ketika dia masih SD, sama seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang ini. Dan Sakura masih mengaguminya setelah 2 tahun berlalu? Masih tetap mengaguminya dengan seluruh kekuranganya? Benar-benar orang yang hebat, Sakura itu. Dan Ino menyebut rasa itu sebagai rasa … suka?

Apakah perasaan Sakura juga berubah? Apakah perasaan mengagumi-nya Sakura berubah menjadi perasaan menyukai seperti yang Ino dan Tenten sebutkan tadi? Apakah Sakura masih bertahan mengagumi laki-laki misterius tersebut gara-gara perasaanya berubah menjadi suka? Apakah rasanya sama, kagum dan suka itu? Ataukah jauh berbeda? Kalau hal yang dialami Sakura sama seperti yang kualami, dan perasaan Sakura kepada laki-laki itu berubah, maka, apakah perasaanku juga akan berubah? Kalau Sakura menyukainya, berarti aku.. Menyukai Uzumaki Naruto?

***

15 tahun kemudian..

"Nona Hinata? Nona? … Nona Hinata!"

Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku memperhatikan daerah sekitarku.

Aku masih berada di kantorku, di ruangan yang lumayan luas dengan jendela-jendela super besar yang ditutupi dengan tirai besar berwarna ungu kebiruan. Di sebelah jendela besar tersebut, terdapat 2 buah sofa besar berhadapan berwarna coklat dengan satu meja kecil di antaranya.

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi besar berwarna hitam, di belakang sebuah meja besar berwarna coklat muda yang diatasnya bertebaran kertas-kertas gambar yang kosong, juga ada beberapa kertas yang penuh namun masih acak-acakan. Pensil, penghapus, pena, semua peralatan itu bertebaran di hadapanku.

Ternyata yang barusan hanya mimpi. Mimpi dan bayanganku akan masa kecilku, di mana saat itu aku baru mengerti apa itu rasa suka. Kalau diingat-ingat, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan Sakura dan Ino, terutama Naruto. Memang hanya 2 tahun mengenal, tapi Naruto menyadarkanku akan arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Ia mengajariku banyak hal, terutama untuk tersenyum dan tertawa. Di samping itu, ia juga membuatku menjadi gadis yang lebih percaya diri, lebih banyak berusaha juga untuk tidak mudah menyerah. Aku benar-benar berhutang pada Sakura atas semua kebaikanya padaku. Dan terutama, aku berhutang padamu, Uzumaki Naruto, karena telah menjadi motivasiku untuk berubah, untuk menjadi lebih baik.

menyadari bahwa sedari tadi sekertarisku menunggu, aku segera menoleh.

"Maafkan aku, Mio. Aku hanya kelelahan," kataku sambil mengusap sedikit rambutku. "Ada apa?"

Mio, sekertarisku, terlihat bingung sendiri di tempat. Ketika aku mengerutkan kening, ia tersentak kaget—seperti menyadari sesuatu—dan langsung menjawabku.

"Umm, ada seorang tamu yang ingin menemui anda. Dia bilang, dia ingin memberikan sebuah undangan langsung kepada anda," sahutnya. Mio lalu memandangku dengan tatapan melemas.

Surat undangan? Siapa?

"Siapa?" ujarku sembari bangun dari kursi kerjaku dan berdiri untuk mereganggakan pinggul sebentar. Setelah merasa lebih nyaman, aku segera menghampiri Mio.

"Umm, dia tidak menyebutkan namanya. Tapi kelihatanya penting sekali," jawab Mio. Wanita cantik berambut hitam pendek itu menganggukan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Pakaian formalnya yang berwarna biru gelap menampakan dengan jelas tag name-nya; Mio Yamamura, sekertaris presiden direktur Hinata`s jewelry. "Dia menunggu di luar."

"Baiklah, suruh dia masuk." Aku berjalan menuju jendela besar itu dan menggeser tirainya, agar cahaya matahari siang masuk melewati jendela itu ke dalam ruangan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Saya permisi dulu." Wanita muda itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan, membuka dan menutup pintu tanpa suara. Aku bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan kecil ketika Mio berbicara dengan orang lain di luar. Dan dalam hitungan detik, terdengar ketukan pelan dari luar.

Aku segera berbalik. Merapikan pakaianku sebentar, lalu berjelana menghampiri pintu.

"Masuk!"

Dan di sanalah ia berada. Seorang pria tampan dengan rabut pirangnya yang bisa dibilang berantakan. Jas hitamnya yang rapi membuat mataku terpesona. Perpaduan antara pakaian dan wajah ramahnya membuat hatiku luluh.

"Nona Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Ya? Eh.. Ya, benar. Itu saya," sahutku.

"Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Lama tak jumpa, Hinata."


End file.
